kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Dietrich
Early Life Anton Dietrich was born on August 25th 2390. His family was killed during an attack on one of the few outer colonies who did not want to be underneath the Helghast's Empire when he was 10. He was told that terrorists in the system killed them and that a Helghast officer had rescued him. Under the belief that the Helghast Empire had rescued him and saved his life, he decided to repay them by joining the Najenmik and overall, put his past behind him. He went through over a decade of brutal and agonizing training in order to perfect his skills in combat. During his time in training, he became close friends with Corde Detrick, the son of the Najenmik overseer. Although at first disgusted with him, believing his ability to pass the tests easier than many other Najenmik was only because his father rigged the test so his son can have a high standing among his fellow Najenmik peers, they eventually warmed up to each other and became a very good team. Anton was one of the only Najenmik Corde ever worked with as a team as he usually fights alone. Anton proved to be very talented at stealth and infiltration but can fight in frontline combat if he needs to. During training, when Corde was severely wounded by a massive chemical explosion, he also seemed to have a talent as a medic, helping Corde recover from the explosion and taking the chemicals out of his system and the pair became inseparable. Najenmik Career Eventually, after 10 years of training as a Najenmik, he graduated from the academy and began joining the Najenmik in their infiltration of the C.C.C. He helped the Najenmik make underground contacts in order to keep intel on them flowing and set up safehouses for them to use. Joining of Operation: Daybreak When the Najenmik decided to retreat from C.C.C. altogether, deciding that they've dealt enough damage and that it was no longer worth the losses, they returned back to the Helghast Navy stationed at one of the captured planets and Anton found Corde on the Helghast ship The Executioner. Anton finds Corde in the bay and calls out, "Corde!" "Wha-- Anton! It's been far too long. How goes the war?" Corde smiles. Anton's cheerful smile suddenly dropped. "Not so well, while you were away wiping out the Inner Cabinet well.... we lost a lot of good guys in that war Corde. A lot of our old friends in the academy." Corde raises his eyebrows in surprise. "But how? Last I heard you guys were making really good progress down there." Anton continues, "I guess you've been away for a while. You heard of the CCSCIA?" Corde nods. "Well, they must've gotten a hold on our contacts and interrogated them or something, because they began hunting us down, we had no idea the C.C.C. would find us so quickly. Eventually they got to my team, we managed to hold them off, but at great cost, and you know the rest. Then I started to wonder if what we were fighting for was really worth it. I mean, what's the point of a war if all of your comrades don't live to enjoy it's victory? If only there were a way to simply stop this war..." Anton trails off. Corde suddenly smiles again. "Well, you're in luck this time old friend. I've been organizing a team of elite warriors to stop this war and create peace among the 3 nations." Anton replies without a second thought, "Then I'd like to join you. If we can stop all this bloodshed, I won't hesitate to do so. But how do you expect to create that peace? And how will we get out of here? We can't just steal one of their ships?" Corde replies, "Simple, we're going to make a battle so terrible, that the 3 sides will never want to fight each other again. As for leaving, well, follow me." They both walk into the hangar and the Veil decloaks. Anton looks at the ship with admiration and says "That's fancy. So wait, we're going to cause a terrible battle that'll kill a huge number of our forces and theirs in order to create peace?" "Do you see any better alternative?" Corde asks. Anton thinks for a moment. "Ok, I'm in." Corde replies, "Brilliant. Follow me, it's time you get acquainted with some of our new friends." Corde says as the Veil flies off into the emptiness of space. Characteristics Anton is very skilled in stealth and infiltration, and excels at sabotage. He is also a proficient medic, as shown when he helped his friend, Corde go through the massive chemical explosion that resulted in his cybernetic enhancements though not as skilled as Karen Hendrix from Wolfpack. He harbors a deep hatred for the CCSCIA after their hunting down of the Najenmik in their territory. He is very kind and caring, and even humorous around those he likes, to those who he doesn't like or who irritate him he is very sarcastic towards them, and speaks as though they weren't intelligient enough to understand what's going on around them. Although not the most social in the wolfpack, he is very good at reading people's emotions, all the while masking his own if he needed to. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Wolfpack Category:Helghast Empire